Saving Grace
by Fiona55
Summary: Prentiss goes to Canada to hide out from Doyle. When she gets there, she realizes her team is there too. Will they recognize her? Will she get to be reunited with her family?
1. Chapter 1

Saving Grace

By: Fiona55

Rating: T

Summary: Prentiss goes to Canada to hide out from Doyle. When she gets there, she realizes her team is there too. Will they recognize her? Will she get to be reunited with her family? Taken from everyone's POV

Chapter One

Prentiss's POV

Her name was Julie Parker, not Emily Prentiss.

She still turned at the name Emily. She wasn't used to answering to Julie. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to it.

She hated lying.

She took comfort in knowing that JJ knew she could be here, in Toronto. She also knew that she could have as easily chosen to go to Frankfurt or Bangkok. She hoped she would be able to see them again. She wanted her family back.

She pushed her thoughts aside and rented a car, a black SUV, to be exact. She laughed internally, but it felt like home. It felt like Emily. It felt right.

Three hours later, she had finally checked herself into a local Hotel and settled in for the night. She switched on the TV to the news, hoping to catch the weather.

"…_advising all women between the ages of twenty and forty to update their security systems and use them properly. We at the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit and the local police are working on catching whoever is doing this. Thank you for your time."_

That was JJ!

She looked closely on the screen and saw Hotch and Rossi, and realized the team was here in Toronto. If they were here…they could see her, and she could see them.

She knew that she had to get out there. But, first, she needed to begin her search for a home.

The next week, she had bought a home and started moving in. It was a two bedroom, two bathroom two story home that was just big enough for her. She was happy with it, and with paying just $414,400 US dollars. She had also had a few run ins with the team. She had seen JJ, who's eyes got wide and then who smiled. She had seen Rossi, who's mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. She had also seen Derek, who did a double take. Then she saw Hotch, who turned away, but she knew that he knew.

She had to let them know. She had to.

She also wanted a way back into her old life without attracting Doyle's attention.

JJ's POV

So, she had picked the right case. JJ had run into Prentiss at a local coffee shop when she was picking up coffee for the team. She needed to tell Hotch. He needed to know that Prentiss was in town. Now was a good a time as any. She walked down the hallway to his hotel room and knocked. He opened the door wearing a tee shirt and blue jeans. JJ had to smile.

"Hotch…I've got to talk to you."

"Come in."

They stepped inside and sat down on the couch in the suite.

"I…I know where Emily is."

"Yes, I saw her too."

"You did?"

"So did Morgan and Rossi."

"Did you speak to her?"

"No. Did you?"

"No, I didn't. I didn't know if I should. I don't know what to do."

"JJ, I think it would be best if we didn't speak to her. I think the team does need to know, though."

"Do you want me to call them?"

"Yes."

Ten minutes later, the team was gathered in Hotch's suite. Garcia was there via webcam.

"Listen, I wanted you guys to come here because Hotch and I need to tell you something."

"You love each other?" Garcia asked with a hopeful look.

"What? No! I mean, yeah, I love Hotch, but not like that!"

"Darn." Garcia said glumly.

"Anyway, what JJ was trying to say was that…Emily's alive." Hotch said

"What the hell?" Derek asked.

"You're kidding!" Reid said.

"What?" Rossi yelled.

"Really?" Garcia asked, once again, hopeful.

"Yes. She's in witness protection…but we had to tell you because Hotch and I have seen her." JJ said.

"So have I." Rossi and Derek said at the same time.

"We know." Hotch said.

"So what do we do?" Garcia asked.

"She can't…come home. If you see her, you can let her know that you know, but don't make long conversation."

"Ok." Reid said.

"We need her back." Derek said.

"Morgan, her life is in danger. It will be until Doyle is dead. She can't come home."

"She can if Doyle's dead."

Prentiss POV

She had to find a way to be with her team again. She had to. She knew what her options were. She knew that Doyle had to die for her to get her life back. She had to trust in her team, but she couldn't wait very long. She had to find Doyle, and she had to kill him.

Derek POV

Derek knew they needed to find Doyle, and that was obvious. We needed Emily back for this case, too. Trying to solve a case without her felt wrong, and the case they were working on was horrible.

Three women had been found dead in a matter of one week. The UnSub was good, and they didn't know if he was in Toronto, or somewhere surrounding. The women's faces had been taken off, and found glued onto blank face masks.

The team needed Emily for this case. They needed all seven of them. She was a part of them.

So they had to kill Doyle. They had to.

**A/N**

**This fan fiction is taking off! I made it longer than I usually make my chapters, in case you hadn't noticed. I will update as soon as I can, but my mom and I are getting a roommate, my cousin, Nikole, who's seventeen. My updates will be as often as possible, promise! Review if you'd like! Oh! If you're reading ****Letters to the Dead****, I have another chapter coming. It's a Will/JJ chapter, too. **

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Grace

By: Fiona55

Rating: T

Summary: Prentiss goes to Canada to hide out from Doyle. When she gets there, she realizes her team is there too. Will they recognize her? Will she get to be reunited with her family? Taken from everyone's POV

Chapter Two

Prentiss POV

"So, Julie, where did you live before you moved to Toronto?"

"I lived in Vancouver for awhile. I was born in France, though."

"So, did you like it in France? I've never been."

"I did. I lived there from the time I was born until I was twenty."

"So you've not been in Canada long?"

"That's very nice of you, Michael, but I've been in Canada for about eleven years."

"Taking into account how long I've been here, that's not too long."

Her date with Michael was going very well. She really liked him. He was not like the men she usually fell for, but it seemed to work.

He had invited her to The Black Room for wine. They had been here for about an hour, and she hadn't found anything wrong with him yet.

The team was still here, she knew, because she had seen JJ on TV that morning. She liked that they were still here, but hated that there was an UnSub out there that hadn't been caught.

She and Michael were sitting by the door, so when it opened and the flirty, laughing voice of Derek Morgan drifted through, her attention was caught.

Hotch POV

Emily was on a date. That much was clear by the way they were talking, how he was looking at her. He, Derek, and Rossi had come here for a beer since it was nine thirty and they were off duty for the night.

The day had been long, filled with interrogating Andrew Piper, the newest suspect of what the media had dubbed "The Face Killer". Hotch didn't think he was right for the crime, but he'd end up killing someone eventually. It was pertinent to scare him now.

Emily's hair had been cut to her shoulders. She had lost some weight, maybe ten or fifteen pounds, and she was wearing colored contacts. Her eyes should be brown, not green.

He was having a difficult time not profiling her. He couldn't. He was still her co-worker, at least in his mind.

Rossi POV

Hotch was staring. It was simple as day to recognize a man that was preoccupied with a woman. He cared about Emily, of course, but knew that he had to let her live her own life, let her deal with Doyle, but maybe, just maybe, the team could help.

He, Derek, and Hotch sat down at the bar. He ordered a Coors, Hotch ordered a Budweiser, and Derek ordered a Bud Light.

Emily was drinking white wine.

The man she was with was well dressed, obviously had plenty of money and power. He was slim, but not muscular. His hair was graying, and he looked to be about fifty, maybe a little younger. He was definitely Emily's type.

Rossi was a little surprised when they got the call to go to Canada again. When JJ had explained that Jaime Newton, one of the victims, was a high powered attorney in Michigan, it made a bit of sense, but he suspected that the RCMP didn't have the recourses and the abilities of this team.

Emily POV

Michael was still smiling when he dropped her off at home two hours later. He was talking about how pretty she looked in the moonlight, and she was glowing under the praise. The night was warm enough that they were able to stand on her front porch and talk for a little bit.

"I'd like to see you again, Julie."

"I would enjoy that."

"I'm glad. What do you say about next Tuesday? There's an art gallery I'd like to show you. Its downtown, but it's worth it."

"I like art galleries. I'd like that. Thank you, Michael."

"It's my pleasure. Goodnight, Julie."

"Goodnight."

Michael leaned in for a chaste kiss on her cheek, and Emily felt as though it branded her skin. She felt bold, and pulled his face down for a real kiss, and unlocked the door behind her back. He smiled into the kiss, and so did she. Soon, when the kiss broke, they were giggling like school children.

JJ POV

She had to give another interview about The Face Killer. She didn't want to, she just wanted to get the case done with and get home.

But most of all, she wanted her family back. She wanted Emily back with the team.

She suspected that that was why they couldn't solve the case. Everyone with the team brought a certain way of thinking, a way they looked at things and figured things out. This time, they needed Emily's insight.

She had spent most of the night playing chess with Spencer. She lost all but one of the games, but she knew that he let her win because he felt bad, as he should.

"Hey Jayje?"

"Spence?"

"Um, you saw Emily, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I want to see her. Besides Garcia, I'm the only one who hasn't seen her. Show me where she is."

"Spence, I can't really let you do that. I saw her by chance only."

"Please, JJ."

"Meet me at the Coffee shop on Jaymes street at three."

"I'll be there."

**So, I posted again tonight, although it's a bit shorter, because it was pointed out to me by someone who reviewed that I didn't explain why the FBI was in Canada again. I hope that it was explained better in the chapter. **

**Saving Grace is about Emily's journey to getting her team back and living her life without Doyle. I didn't think it would be a big deal, but hey, it's whatever. I didn't mind writing again.**

**Did you guys hear the news? AJ Cook has inked a new 2 year deal with CBS for Criminal Minds! She'll be in the season six finale and she will be a series regular in season seven. If Paget Brewster's comedy series isn't picked up for pilot, she will most likely return. There is no word on Thomas Gibson and Shemar Moore's fate. **

**Like I said, my cousin Nikole will be coming to stay, so updates won't always come this fast. **

**Review if you'd like!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Grace

By: Fiona55

Rating: T

Summary: Prentiss goes to Canada to hide out from Doyle. When she gets there, she realizes her team is there too. Will they recognize her? Will she get to be reunited with her family? Taken from everyone's POV

Chapter Three

Hotch's POV

"Louis Mitchell, put the gun down!"

"I'm not going like this!"

"We're not going to kill you unless you try to kill us! Now put the gun down!" Hotch yelled at the UnSub. His gun was raised, as was Derek's, JJ's, Rossi's, and Spencer's.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore." He raised the gun to his head, and pulled the trigger just as five other gun shots flew into him.

Emily's POV

She rolled over on the bed and bumped into Michael.

"Hey there, pretty girl."

"Mmm, it's too early."

"It's always too early for you."

"So you've finally learned!"

"I have."

"Good."

"Julie…I never asked if you like the gallery. I suppose we got kind of…pre occupied."

"I loved it. It's one of the best galleries I've been to."

"Good, I'm glad you like it."

Derek POV

The case was over, finally. The team was boarding the jet, knowing that they probably wouldn't see Emily again for a very long time.

They had to get Doyle, or they'd never have Emily back on their team.

Emily's POV

"Goodnight, Michael."

"Night, Julie. I'll see you Friday."

"Okay."

Emily walked inside the house and sat down on her sofa. She had a major headache and was seriously considering going to the hospital, but decided against it. She'd felt worse pain.

She walked up the stairs and sunk into the queen size bed. She pulled the black comforter up around her shoulders and could still smell Michael's cologne.

Reid's POV

Something was wrong with Emily. She was hurt. He could sense it. He knew it wasn't plausible to feel if someone else was in pain, but he had this strange sense, this feeling, that she was hurt.

He picked up his cell phone and called JJ.

"Spence? Is something wrong?"

"Emily's hurt."

"She's in Toronto. There's no way of knowing if she's hurt or not."

"I'm serious, JJ, she's hurt."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

"You know that isn't possible."

"For God's sake, JJ, I'm serious. I know that it's not possible, I know that, but there is something wrong with her!"

"I believe you, Spence, I really do, but I can't do anything about it."

"I-I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Why don't you take something to help you sleep? It's midnight."

"I know, but I don't want to."

"Benadryl's not addictive, you can take that."

"Actually, Benadryl is one of the most highly abused medicines in the world. In fact, 77% of people-"

"Ok, don't take anything. Just rest, and try to sleep."

"Ok. Goodnight, JJ."

"Night, Spence. I love you."

"I-uh- love you too."

Emily's POV

"What the hell?" Emily muttered when she realized she was in the hospital.

"Oh, good, you're awake!" Michael said from the chair in the corner of the room.

"Michael, what happened?"

"You-uh, someone broke into your house and um, they tried to kill you."

"Was I…was I raped?"

"No, thank God."

"Ms. Parker, I'm glad to see that you're awake. You've got a broken leg, arm, and nose. You also have a concussion." The doctor said when he walked into the room.

"Ok." Emily said.

"I'll be able to send you home tomorrow, but the police are here right now to take your statement about what happened."

"But I…I don't remember anything."

"I told them that I didn't think you would, but they have to do it anyway."

"Ok. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll send them in."

Hotch's POV

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Hotch; it's me, Detective Jordan."

"What's wrong?"

"Someone just tried to kill Julie Parker."

"Is she ok?"

"Yeah, she's in the hospital with a few broken bones and a concussion. Her boyfriend saved her life."

"Boyfriend?"

"His name is Michael Summers."

"Does he have a record?"

"No, he doesn't. I checked, Hotch."

"Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome."

Hotch hung up the phone and immediately called JJ, even though it was three in the morning.

JJ's POV

"Hello?"

"JJ, it's me, Hotch."

"Dammit, what is with you guys calling me in the middle of the night?"

"What?"

"Spence called at midnight. Something about Emily."

"What about?"

"He said that he thinks Emily's hurt."

"The kid's smarter than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone just tried to kill her."

"Emily?"

"Yes, Emily. Who else?"

"Hotch, calm down. Is she ok?"

"Yeah, her boyfriend saved her life."

"Boyfriend?"

"I said the same thing. His name is Michael Summers, and no, he doesn't have a record."

"Ok, I'll call and get us a jet for ten tomorrow morning."

"Why so late?"

"Because, Hotch, I've only gotten two hours of sleep so far. I. Need. Sleep."

"Sorry, Jayje. Goodnight."

"Night."

Emily's POV

Michael was acting very strange about her almost being killed. It's like…he wasn't worried about her at all or anything. He was just sitting in the chair, talking to his five year old daughter on the phone, like nothing had ever happened.

**A/N**

**DON DON DON!**

**So, I found out that my cousin Nikole is coming earlier than expected. She's going to be here tonight! Yay! I'm so excited! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I love getting reviews because they help me improve and also make me motivated to write more! Thanks you guys!**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Grace

By: Fiona55

Rating: T

Summary: Prentiss goes to Canada to hide out from Doyle. When she gets there, she realizes her team is there too. Will they recognize her? Will she get to be reunited with her family? Taken from everyone's POV

Chapter Four

Hotch's POV

"We've got to get her out of there. She would be safer with us in Quantico than here in Toronto." Hotch with an angry tone on the jet to his team.

"I know, Hotch. Are you sure her safety won't be compromised as far as Doyle's concerned?" JJ asked.

"Guys, this probably was Doyle. It was either him or one of his accomplices." Derek said.

"I hadn't thought of that." JJ said.

"We're bringing her home, and she's coming back as SSA Emily Prentiss, not Julie Parker." Hotch said, finalizing the conversation.

Emily's POV

"You wanna go to dinner tomorrow night?" Michael asked when he dropped her off at home after her stay in the hospital.

"You know…I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? Is something wrong?"

"No…I just don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?"

"I just don't think we're going to work out."

"You're just upset after having your home broken into, you don't mean this." Michael said and grabbed her hand.

"Michael, let go of me."

"No, Julie. I love you. I wanna be with you."

"I'm sorry, just let go of me!"

"No!" Michael yelled and grabbed her neck with both hands.

"Get your hands off her!" Hotch yelled.

"What the hell?" Michael said, dropping his hands.

"Michael Summers, you're under arrest for assault and battery." Morgan hissed in his ear when he handcuffed him. Emily was silent, unmoving.

"I didn't do anything. She's my girlfriend!"

"Not anymore, she's not." JJ said.

JJ's POV

"What's going on?" Emily asked when Michael was at the police station being booked and they were back at her house.

"You're coming back home, Em." JJ said.

"Is Doyle dead?"

"No, but we all feel like you'd be safer in Quantico than here." Derek said and rubbed her back.

"Really? So I get to go home?"

"Yeah, you do."

"I've got to put my house back on the market and sell my car and…"

"Already taken care of, my sweet." Penelope said from the laptop.

"You're the best, PG."

"I know. I'm so happy you're coming home! We have to go shopping and you have got to see Henry he's so big and Jack is too and you-" Penelope went on and on.

"Baby girl, I love you, but you talk too much." Derek said to Garcia.

"So when can I go?" Emily asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"Thank you." Emily whispered, and everyone was silent.

Hotch's POV

It was not Emily's choice to stay in the hotel room with the team. It actually wasn't the team intention to all share a large suite, but it worked that way. Emily and JJ slept in the king size bed, Rossi took the couch, Spencer slept on the floor in front of the bed, and Hotch slept on the left of the bed, and Derek on the right side.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Emily asked about them all sharing one suite.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry, wouldn't you?" Hotch asked.

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm going to sleep."

**_Three A.M the next morning.**_

"I SAID STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Emily screamed into the dark of the room.

"Emily! Emily! Wake up!" JJ yelled, and held down her flailing limbs.

"JJ?"

"What's going on?" Rossi asked. Hotch and Morgan were holding Emily down, JJ was inching closer to Spencer, eventually landing into his arms, and Rossi stood at the end of the bed.

"I-I'm sorry. I really should see someone about this." Emily said.

"How long has this been going on?" Hotch asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Since I left Quantico. It happened every night except…" Emily trailed off.

"Except when?"

"When I slept with Michael."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Emily said and moved to allow Hotch, Morgan and Rossi on the bed.

Emily's POV

How could she have had done this? Emily had prayed that since she was back with her family, that she wouldn't have the nightmare. But she did, and now she was curled up with her head on Hotch's shoulder, her legs in Derek's lap, and her hand firmly in JJ's.

_**The Next Morning**_

Emily woke up squashed against JJ on her left and Hotch on her right with her head on his chest. Spencer was spooning JJ and Rossi was not in the bed. He had moved to the couch again. Derek slept at the foot of the bed, and they had all heard him talking to Penelope in the middle of the night.

"What's this? It looks like a five some between members of the BAU!" Rossi said, walking into the bedroom.

"Go to hell, Rossi. It's too damn early." Emily murmured, trying to allow Hotch's body heat to soothe her to sleep again.

"All you young people are always bitching about how it's too early! It's seven o'clock!" Rossi said. This roused Hotch from his peaceful sleep and his arm wrapped protectively around Emily.

"Ok, Rossi, let's just all go back to sleep for a few hours, and you can wake us up at nine, ok? Then we can all get on the jet." Hotch said, and pressed a chaste kiss to Emily's forehead before they went unconscious again.

JJ's POV

When it was nine, Rossi woke everyone up and they all realized that he had busied himself by packing their luggage. When they were finally back on the jet to Quantico, JJ noticed that Emily and Hotch were acting a lot closer. JJ had seen the kiss he allowed to settle on Emily's forehead. She didn't know if anyone else had seen it, but she had.

Rossi's POV

Damn Hotch. Damn Hotch to hell. Kissing Emily's forehead was a lot more than a friendly gesture.

Derek's POV

So, Hotch and Emily were together. It had to happen eventually.

Spencer's POV

A relationship between Hotch and Emily was probably not going to work out. The probability of a successful relationship between co-workers was not that great, at about a 43% success rate…

**A/N**

**I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry about not updating for like five days! I have been working on this, and then my cousin Nikole came and I've been so busy! So I'm watching One Tree Hill now, I love that show! It's one from season five, and it's so cute! Lucas just proposed to Lindsey. I dislike her. Lucas belongs with Peyton, obviously. If you haven't watching the show, you totally should! **

**Ciao!**


End file.
